


El Encanto Baggins

by NewtlovesKaijus



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dwalin isn't amused, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli are little bastards, Gandalf is a Troll, Sneaky Gandalf, Thorin has a big fat crush, bilbo is smoking hot, the company approves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtlovesKaijus/pseuds/NewtlovesKaijus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield no contaba con que la treceava miembro de la Compañía fuera una hobbit. Y menos una tan sexy. Por otra parte, los hobbits tienen estrictas leyes en lo que respecta a la belleza y ni la barba del líder de la Compañía ni su falta grosor en la barriga alcanza las expectativas de la exigente Bilbo Baggins.<br/>Las cosas que hacen los magos para mantenerse entretenidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Cortejo en Conjunto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña historia de dos capítulos (me parece) que he querido escribir desde siempre. Espero que disfruten tanto leerla como yo lo hice al escribirla.  
> PS: El canon ha sido alterado para mi conveniencia.  
> Necesitamos más diversidad de fics en español.

El asunto se remontaba hacía exactamente cuatro semanas para el disgusto de Thorin. No desde que el legendario mago Gandalf el Gris le hizo saber que el treceavo miembro de la compañía sería un hobbit, ni menos que se trataría de _una_ hobbit. Thorin no tenía ninguna clase de prejuicios reservados con aquel detalle, no le fastidiaba la idea de que fuera una mujer. Tal y como le había dicho al entrometido mago del cayado “Siempre y cuando esta mediana no tenga problema con vivir en el camino abierto con la compañía de doce enanos y por supuesto, cumpla con lo que se comprometa, no veo el problema.” Desde luego, nadie que hubiera tenido por hermana a la señora Dís —y hubiera sido víctima de los tirones de barba y duraderos episodios de trauma emocional— se atrevería jamás a subestimar el coraje ni la capacidad femenina. Aunque claro que Thorin se había preguntado, según la descripción de los hobbits que había recibido de Balin, que hablaba del gran amor que sentían por las comodidades de un hogar y la tranquilidad, si este valor y naturalidad aventurera descrita por Gandalf había sido exagerado. La verdad no le sorprendería si la señora Bolsón terminara por declinar su propuesta. Sin embargo, Thorin no pensaba en ello con regularidad, ni tampoco con el entusiasmo que había despertado en la compañía al enterarse. Más de la mitad estaba más emocionada por conocerla que por la aventura, descubrió dentro de poco Thorin con un poco de recelo. Sí, las mujeres podían causar un vuelco en el corazón de los hombres… así como también hacerles olvidar su propósito inicial. Fíli y Kíli en especial, habían sido atrapados por su tío compartiendo comentarios no solicitados a cerca de como creían que luciría la hobbit.

—   ¿Qué tan diferente crees que sea de las mujeres enanas? —había preguntado Kíli.

—   Bueno Ki, Balin dice que la dieta de los medianos consta de 7 comidas.

Kíli había mirado a su hermano atónito.

—   ¿De verdad?

—   Ya te digo, y si está en lo cierto, si nuestra hobbit está bien alimentada, puede que tenga un par de cosas en generosa proporción.

Kíli miró sin comprender a Fíli por unos segundos, el semblante de su hermano totalmente relajado como de costumbre, antes de que los dos prorrumpieran en carcajadas. Carcajadas que duraron hasta que Thorin salió de dónde los había estado escuchando y les agarró fuertemente de las patillas.

—   ¡Las cosas que les diría su madre si estuviera aquí para oírlos, par de enanos pervertidos! —rugió encolerizado.

—   ¡Tío no lo decíamos enserio!

—   ¡Sí, Thorin, por favor déjanos ir!

—   ¡Son una vergüenza total para el linaje de Durin!

Y para la molestia de Thorin, resultó que Fíli no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Pero bueno, eso no lo descubrió hasta hallar su camino en Hobbiton —después de haberse perdido dos embarazosas veces. Cuando se presentó finalmente ante la perfecta puerta redonda, fue recibido por no otro que Gandalf. El mago lucía especialmente entretenido esa tarde, bueno, él y toda la compañía. Y mientras que Thorin excusaba la razón de su tardanza, examinando de reojo el acogedor agujero-hobbit, una siluetita surgió de entre Bofur y Dwalin, quejumbrosa e irritada.

Si el resplandor de ojos tuviera algún tipo de sonido, Thorin habría oído el suyo. Porque Mahal, Bilbo Baggins era una hobbit efectivamente hermosa. Con el cabello en abundantes rizos castaños y esos enormes ojos verdes de pura inocencia. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pequeña y curvada figura en ese vestido hobbit. Incluso sus pies llenos de vello cepillado guardaban una armonía con sus proporciones. Y tal como Fíli había sospechado, la pequeña hobbit tenía… un par de cosas en talla generosa.

Durante esa tarde Thorin se sintió repentinamente enfadado con Gandalf. ¿Por qué el viejo con adicción a la hierba salvaje no le había dicho que Bilbo Baggins era la criatura más preciosa con la que tendrían el placer de encontrarse en sus condenadas vidas? Luego se dijo a sí mismo que era una cosa tonta preguntarse cosas de ese tipo. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio mandaría a una joya así al mezquino camino abierto?

Luego Thorin lo entendió, la hobbit no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo. Era más, algo le decía que Gandalf estaba detrás de todo. Luego de ver cómo toda la compañía trataba de ganar su atención: Bofur le tocaba las mejores canciones con su flauta y le ofrecía sentarse a su lado, Bombur exhibía su barba con descaro (el muy bastardo), Fíli y Kíli actuaban como un auténtico par de imbéciles…, más de lo habitual. Hasta Glóin se regodeaba como un patán, a pesar de que Thorin sabía que era un enano casado y con un hijo. En fin, la pobre hobbit se desplomó al suelo como un conejito en peligro cuando terminó de leer el contrato de saqueadora y toda la compañía se peleó por quien tendría el placer de escoltarla a un lugar más cómodo. Finalmente Gandalf tuvo que apartarlos a todos con una fulminación de vista y un movimiento ágil de su bastón y se llevó a la desmayada Bilbo a su habitación.

Nadie estuvo contento con eso, incluso Thorin parecía un tanto preocupado.

—   ¿Y qué si Gandalf está tomando ventaja de nuestra saqueadora? —dijo Dori enfadadísimo—. ¡Debemos ir a defender su honor!

—   No es nuestra saqueadora —objetó Dwalin, quien al parecer de Thorin, era el único que no había caído ante el hechizo de la hobbit—, perdió el conocimiento antes de firmar el contrato y por su reacción dudo que vaya a hacerlo.

Todos gruñeron con desagrado. Hasta Thorin no podía negarse que sentía un grado de decepción punzante en su interior con pensarlo. Dwalin tenía razón.

—   De todas formas —prosiguió Kíli, levantando la voz entre los ruidos de protesta de la compañía—, eso no significa que Gandalf no esté aprovechándose de la mediana.

—   Kíli está en lo cierto, tío —dijo Fíli—. ¡El viejo verde impúdico!

—   ¡Ya pueden cerrar la boca! —gritó Gandalf desde el umbral de la habitación de la hobbit—. ¡Bilbo ha despertado y apreciaría un poco de silencio y que ninguno entrara a fastidiarla!

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche Thorin y Balin contemplaron a la mediana salir de la habitación sin la pinta de estar emocionada y al cruzar miradas con el legítimo rey enano, la hobbit enrojeció y simplemente aceleró el paso. Thorin encontró especialmente atractivo el brillo rojo de sus pecas, pero lo ignoró, a sabiendas de que no iría a acompañarlos. Quizás sería mejor así, pensó, mientras más rápido todos la olvidasen, lo superarían pronto. Además, una criatura como esa no pertenecía a la cara fea y difícil del mundo. Bilbo Baggins merecía la paz y tranquilidad de Hobbiton, de Bolsón Cerrado, su jardín y su despensa… Y quizás también los tesoros de Erebor. Thorin se extrañó profundamente con ese pensamiento, tanto que casi soltó una risa audible. Y al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, descubrió que de haber sido así, posiblemente solo Dwalin, quien pateaba débilmente una mesita con aburrimiento, lo habría oído, pues el resto de la compañía traía las caras más estúpidas de toda Tierra Media. Puso los ojos en blanco con incredulidad y tuvo que aclararse la garganta ruidosamente _dos_ veces para regresarlos al presente.

Kíli casi se ahoga con su propia respiración y se requirió de un golpe de Bifur para aliviar su atoramiento. Kíli alzó un pulgar en alto a Thorin para hacerle llegar la noticia de su bienestar, su tío jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado de sus herederos. Bueno, aún queda Fíli, se dijo con esperanza, pero para su sorpresa Fíli continuaba embobado, por poco resbalando de su silla.

 

* * *

 

 

El hijo de Thráin se sentía un tanto culpable de la idea que había cruzado su mente. Mientras la compañía —menos Dwalin, ¿cómo es que lo hacía?— estaba absorta en sus engorrosas fantasías sobre Bilbo, Thorin había maquinado un plan, por llamarlo así, para tentar la mente de la bella hobbit. No, no lo hacía porque tuviese un interés especial en ella, pero… sería interesante si prestase su servicio a la compañía. Maldita sea, ahora se sentía como Gandalf, un viejo inoportuno que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que interceder en las decisiones de otras personas. Thorin se estremeció sintiéndose sucio.

Pero bueno, esa noche cantaron la canción. Así es, no cualquier canción barata, sino _esa_.

La. Canción. Esa que levantaba el valor a todos y podía llorar a los hombres más rudos. Excepto a Dwalin, quien ya la había oído y cantado tantas veces que sólo se controlaba de no hacer una muy extremadamente grosera mueca porque Thorin le sacaría los intestinos vivo.

 

* * *

 

 

Decepción. Thorin jamás la había sentido tan fuerte y no solo era la suya, sino la del resto de la compañía también. Bilbo Baggins jamás se presentó en la mañana para firmar el contrato y los enanos tuvieron que partir como condenados hacia la horca. Sin embargo, dispuesto a no dejarse perder tan rápido, Thorin le pidió el contrato a Balin y lo dejó… casualmente en la mesa del comedor, al lado de una pluma y un tintero. No, no estaba desesperado. En lo absoluto. Lo que tenían que hacer que enfocarse en el camino, sí.

Y mientras que andaban en sus ponis, la mente de Thorin comenzó a divagar peligrosamente de nuevo. Quizás cuando reclamase Erebor y fuese poseedor de la una y única Arkenstone podría permitirse una visita provisional a la Comarca, pasar por Hobbiton, tentar a la pequeña mediana con los lujos de la vida que ya podía permitirse, esas cosas... Y por obvias razones, ella aceptaría, y después quizás, también podría exhibirla a las Montañas Azules y a las de Hierro, tal vez también restregarla en la cara de Thranduil. “Admira, duende traicionero folla-árboles, a la criatura más preciosa de toda la Tierra Media, con más gracia que cualquier elfo cara de pasto o lo que sea que les sirva de alimento”…

—   ¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN!

Y después Dís le felicitaría por su excelente gusto, desde luego…

—   ¡ESPEREN!

—   ¡Es la mediana!

 _Oh_.

Thorin se volvió quizás muy rápido para su reputación del enano independiente que se había forjado. No mentían, la hobbit de verdad estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

—   ¡Lo firmé! —anunció.

Agitando en una mano fina el contrato de saqueadora, Bilbo sonreía triunfante hacia ellos. Resultó sumamente difícil para Thorin ignorar el bello conjuntito que la hobbit lucía: la falda mostaza y un saco carmesí, sumado a su pelo trenzado y los gigantescos ojos verdes que despedían vida en toda dirección. Todos apremiaron con entusiasmo, Gandalf sonrió con suficiencia.

—   ¡Necesitará un caballo! —dijo de pronto Nori.

—   ¡Puede compartir mi poni, señora Baggins!

—   ¡No, ella viajará conmigo!

—   ¡Ni hablar, tú eres una desgracia de compañía, ella vendrá a mi lado!

Thorin no podía creerlo. Era _su_ plan el que había resultado. Él se merecía ir con la hobbit, no el saco de vagos que llevaba por Compañía. Había fruncido pronunciadamente el ceño, cuando se percató de la mirada curiosa que Gandalf le dirigía.

—   Denle un poni —se limitó a decir, encañonando con los ojos al mago.

Ese viejo metiche.

 

 

* * *

 

Digamos que las cosas no habían sido sencillas desde que la hobbit se había unido a la Compañía. Y Thorin, quien sobre todo había esperado que su presencia fina y gentil le trajera tranquilidad en su trayecto a la boca de la bestia (esa referencia podía ser literal dependiente de cómo salieran las cosas), se vio ofuscado al darse cuenta de que había sido todo lo contrario. Y al parecer Gandalf también se había percatado de ello, de otra forma no le enviaría miradas graciosas gran parte del día, como cuando Bofur compartía una amena y entretenida conversación con la hobbit o cuando Ori se ofrecía a mostrarle mil y unas formas—realmente innecesarias—de hacer un nudo al tejer bufandas. Resultó que Bilbo terminó siendo la que le instruyó un par de trucos. Jo. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? La hobbit estaba llena de sorpresas.

Bifur también se había unido a lo que parecía ser un cortejo en conjunto, había recolectado una generosa cantidad de flores y le había construido una bella corona primaveral que Bilbo lució, consiguiendo de alguna manera verse incluso más bella que la noche en la Comarca. Cómo si eso fuera posible. La naturaleza era una fuerza extraña, pensó Thorin. Sin embargo, tuvo que quitársela cuando un mar de mosquitos empezaron a perseguirla y toda la compañía descubrió después lo alérgica que era la pequeña hobbit a los insectos silvestres. La verdad, era bastante divertido y enternecedor para Thorin verla dar saltitos al estornudar y después agitar levemente la cabeza.

Thorin escudriñó con los ojos a Gandalf desde su sitio.

— ¿Cómo permitiste que se involucrara en esta aventura? —le reprochó Thorin con tono de burla—. Es claro que no puede soportar más que un día de campo sin que le salgan erupciones en la piel. No es material de saqueadora.

Gandalf se hinchó de indignación.

— Te haré saber, Thorin Oakenshield que nuestra querida Bilbo tiene sangre Took en las venas, la más osada entre los hobbits. Puede que no veas valor en ella ahora, pero te aseguro que su adaptabilidad te sorprenderá en grande —Thorin le contempló con cara de 'lo que tú digas, viejo barbas'— Además —se atrevió a añadir el mago Gris con malicia al cabo de un instante—, difícilmente yo permití que Bilbo nos deleitara con su compañía en esta búsqueda, cuando alguien no sólo tentó su frágil vena de coraje con una canción, sino también con el contrato que debió partir junto a nosotros aquella mañana.

Thorin por poco se voltea de su poni.

 

* * *

 

 

La Compañía estaba encantada con Bilbo, por las noches le pedían que hablase de los hobbits y sus costumbres. Y ni corta ni perezosa—tampoco grosera—Bilbo accedía con una sonrisa y hablaba hasta que Thorin interrumpía con un farfullo de que era hora de irse a la cama o cualquier otra tontería. Estaba celoso de la atención que estaba recibiendo la mediana y para su suerte, esa noche Gandalf no se encontraba con ellos para colmar su irascible paciencia.

Solo estaba Dwalin, en quien podía descargar sus frustraciones y quejas. Balin y Óin ponían guardia desde un rincón.

— Míralos, como todos unos idiotas en celo —decía el Rey Bajo la Montaña acomodándose entre sus colchas, mientras que todos también se preparaban para dormir y la hobbit completaba su ritual de siempre que consistía en desenredar su cabellera castaña y el fino bello de sus pies.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Thorin, pero... creo que les comprendo.

Thorin lo miró con desconcierto. Dwalin se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse demasiado.

— La moza es bella y rica en encanto, no hay duda. Las mujeres enanas son raras y estos imbéciles cabezas de piedra babean como caracoles por ella. La verdad me parece lógico.

— Tú no te comportas de esa forma.

Dwalin se rió.

— Es que yo conozco un poco acerca de los hobbits y bueno,... —soltó una risa profunda, acomodándose listo para cerrar los ojos—. Sé lo suficiente para deducir que estos imbéciles no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

Thorin se preguntó qué podía significar eso, pero no alcanzó a consultarle. Los miembros de la Compañía empezaban a cabecear y hasta la mismísima Bilbo se había refugiado en sus sábanas coloridas de su querido Bolsón Cerrado. Al ver que era observada, apartó la mirada y se volvió del otro lado. Thorin se maldijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que tenía que hacer algo al respecto con su conducta. Había llegado al punto en el que aceptaba su atracción por la querida-por-todos Señora Baggins y era hora de decidir si iba a dejar aquel sentimiento pasar o actuar rápidamente antes de que alguno de los enanos se le adelantase.


	2. Los hobbits no son monos de árboles

En los días que habían transcurrido desde que cierta pequeña hobbit de la Comarca se había unido a la Compañía de enanos con el propósito de reclamar un reino, muchos de los que conocieran a Bilbo Baggins se sorprenderían de la persistencia que la dueña de Bolsón Cerrado había presentado al no huir con la más mínima complicación emergente en la búsqueda. Habiendo dicho eso, tal vez también les asombraría saber que la atención que esta recibía de los enanos le parecía a penas abrumador. Lejos de mostrarse irritada o indiferente, ella les sonreía con amabilidad, por una parte halagada de sus cumplidos y obsequios, y por otra, eternamente atada a las enseñanzas de su madre Belladona Took.

Las damas hobbits eran sumamente superficiales por naturaleza, verán, aunque por ningún motivo eso significaba que no tuvieran un corazón dorado. Y por eso mismo, la mediana hallaba una satisfacción grande en ser ella, quien inspirase tanta generosidad y dulzura entre la Compañía. Ya fuera verdadera atracción o simple afección por ella, Bilbo a veces se asombraba sonriendo enternecida.

Lo que habría dicho la honorable Belladona si se hubiera enterado que su querida hija era pretendida por más de 10 _enanos_. Bilbo casi se atora de la risa de pensarlo. Claro, ahí estaba el detalle, eran  enanos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Eso mismo había generado una actitud en la hobbit… _padeciente_ por los herederos de Erebor.

—   _Los pobres —se ponía a pensar de vez en cuando—. Será que las mujeres enanas son tremendas bellezas y bueno… ellos, ellos tienen sus encantos, pero en el alma._

Bilbo a veces se sentía mal cuando esas cosas se le ocurrían. No era culpa de la Compañía el no haber sido bendecidos por Mahal en lo atractivo. Ellos, con su exceso de vello facial, pequeños pies y _exagerada_ constitución musculosa. (El único medianamente decente parecía ser Bombur) Bilbo jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero en la Comarca habrían sido objeto de burla si no hubiera sido porque que iban armados de espadas, hachas y cuchillos hasta las prendas interiores. De repente se puso a pensar en si los hobbits de Hobbiton habían empezado a formar rumores en su tiempo de ausencia.

” ¿La señora Bolsón? La última vez que la vi, se iba con un grupo de tipos bien feos.”

Bilbo se acomodó esa mañana de rodillas, enrollando las sábanas de dormir para meterlas al bolso, cuando una voz cantarina la agarró por sorpresa. De un salto, Bofur le extendió una taza con algún brebaje humeante, deseándole un buen día y sonriéndole ampliamente como de costumbre. Bilbo le regresó el saludo y aceptó la taza en sus frías manos del aire matutino.

—   ¿Qué tal descansaste, Bilbo?

La hobbit se restregó la mejilla.

—   Mejor, cada vez se me da mejor. Esta vez ni extrañé mi almohada en Bolsón Cerrado.

—   ¡Esas son grandiosas noticias! Pronto te habrás acomodado con nosotros.

—   No dudo que será así —murmuró con un poco de preocupación—. Aunque fue una pena la verdad… Me refiero a haber dejado mi almohada, perteneció a mi madre. Quizás en el viaje de regreso descubra a una familia de ratones instalada en ella.

Bofur rio y palmeó su hombro reconfortantemente.

—   Estarás bien, Bilbo Baggins, tú y tu almohada, y tu despensa y tu jardín. Mahal sea bueno y tus pies quizás ganen un par de tallas más en este viaje. Por ahora, sin embargo, me temo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es unirte a nosotros al desayuno.

 

* * *

 

 

En una explanada donde la tierra era mansa y pequeños pilares de roca se levantaban, los enanos se encontraban desayunando alrededor del caldero montado por Bombur. Ninguno discutía algo en particular con respecto a la búsqueda, además de lo que le había pasado trágicamente a Ori el día anterior (el pobre había caído accidentalmente a un pantano Troll y la mitad de sus pertenencia —sin importar el empeño que habían puesto Fíli y Kíli—se habían perdido para siempre), y el hijo de Ri se había rehusado a cenar de la angustia—suponía Bilbo, y por lo que veía esa mañana—ese sentimiento no lo había abandonado todavía.

También observó la hobbit, que Thorin, Balin y Dwalin se ausentaban del grupo, y en su lugar, sólo yacían montadas sus pertenencias entre los miembros de la Compañía.

—   Ten un corazón Ori, por tu hermano —suplicaba Dori pálido de la preocupación. Sostenía el cuenco que le correspondía al joven escriba con una mano temblorosa—. Necesitas estar fuerte para este viaje.

Ori negó testarudamente con la cabeza.

—   Ori, por favor, te lo pedimos todos —dijo Nori con cierta nota de aburrimiento en su voz—. Vas a ocasionarle a Dori un aneurisma antes de tiempo.

—   Aye, Ori —dijo Fíli—. Los Picos nos aguardan hoy y no es entre las tareas más dignas de subestimación en la búsquedas, amiguito. El Maestro Dwalin insistió esta mañana en que te alimentemos a cualquier precio, y cito: “Si es necesario, Gloin tú le sostienes los brazos, Bombur tú te sientas en sus piernas y Kíli, tú le metes tantas cucharadas de avenas cómo se requieran”.

Ori apretó tanto los dientes que casi lo oyeron rechinar.

—   El Maestro Dwalin es… ¡una bruta alimaña no más brillante que un wargo! —escupió el escriba con los ojos brillando, untados de lágrimas.

La compañía entera soltó varios jadeos, cubriendo sus bocas para evitar que sus gritos de horror escapasen. Óin se ajustó el artilugio del oído, Bombur dejó caer ruidosamente el cucharón, y Bifur y los hijos de Dís se volvieron sobre sus hombros, como temiendo que Dwalin fuera a aparecer de entre los árboles del bosque, bufando como un toro enfurecido preparado a embestir.

A Dori casi le da un patatús.

—   Yo no comprendo —admitió Kíli luego de recomponerse del susto—. No es que hubieras perdido el brazo, solo tres o cinco de tus láminas de dibujos… y lápices. Incluso Fíli te recuperó la libreta.

—   ¡La libreta enlodada con ninguno de mis apuntes legibles!

—   Ori escribía sobre el viaje —explicó Dori. Nori rodó los ojos—, desde que partimos de las Montañas Azules hasta Bree… ¡Bilbo!

—   Buenos días —saludó cortésmente la hobbit.

La Compañía pareció alegrarse un poco con la presencia de su saqueadora.

—   Tal vez tú puedas hacer entrar en razón a Ori, Bilbo —dijo Fíli—. ¡Hoy nos tocan los Picos y sigue negando la comida!

—   ¿Todavía? —preguntó incrédulamente Bofur—. Compañero, Thorin no va a estar muy contento con esa idea.

—   ¡Ustedes no comprenden! —gimoteó el hijo de Ri—. ¡Estaba escribiendo sobre este viaje y llevaba más de cincuenta hojas! ¡Cincuenta hojas! ¡Perdidas! ¡Eso sin contar los dibujos del viaje, bellos garabatos de Bree y la Comarca! ¡Tierras que tal vez no volveremos a ver!

—   Eso no es verdad —interrumpió Bilbo intentando sonar condescendiente—. Sólo ibas al inicio de tu historia, puedes volver a escribirla con mejores detalles. Yo misma te ayudaré si así lo deseas, aunque sólo podría servirte para reunir más información de los hobbits, al fin y al cabo, no conozco mucho más del mundo.

—   Y con respecto a los dibujos —dijo Kíli—. ¡Bilbo puede decirte detalladamente la apariencia de los agujero-hobbits y Bolsón Cerrado!

—   Er… supongo que podría hacer eso —dijo indecisa la hobbit, atada perpetuamente a la cortesía de los hobbits y no querer pasar gran parte del viaje agobiada, contestando a preguntas que saltarían de Ori.

—   ¡Está resuelto entonces! —dijo Nori con impaciencia—. Ahora sé un buen hermano por Dori y termínate la avena.

Bilbo recibió su plato por Bombur y engulló con entusiasmo hasta la última gota espesa del cuenco, finalizando con una hogaza de pan, mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con el antebrazo.

—   ¿Debería asumir que Gandalf aún no ha regresado? —aventuró, pasando su plato para estirar las piernas.

—   Es un mago, hace cómo prefiere —contestó Bofur divertido.

—   Ya veo. ¿Y Thorin, Balin y Dwalin?

—   Fueron al río más cercano a lavarse, el resto ya fuimos. Quizás quieras hacerlo.

Bilbo soltó una risa suave.

—   No quisiera llegar para interrumpirlos a mitad de un baño u otra actividad que sea de su incomodidad.

—   Sí —dijo Fíli entrelazando su brazo con el de la hobbit y mirándola con ojos coquetos a corta distancia de su rostro—, Bilbo está en lo cierto, pero una dama necesita asearse. Lo mejor es que uno de nosotros sea caballeroso y la acompañe.

—   Y con caballeroso y con que la acompañe, obviamente nos referimos a mí —atajó Kíli, colgándose del otro brazo de Bilbo de la misma manera que su hermano.

—    ¡Hazte a un lado, Kíli, fue mi idea!

—   ¡Pero Bilbo no quiere ir contigo!

—   ¡Bilbo claramente prefiere a un enano maduro, no un crío al que aún no termina de crecerle la barba, solo que es muy considerada como para decírtelo de frente!

—   ¡Chicos, por favor! —dijo Bilbo zafándose de su agarre e intentando disimular la sonrisa que formó en ella el comentario de Fíli. Si solo los Durin y la Compañía supieran lo que verdaderamente pensaban las damas hobbits de la… peculiar apariencia enana—. Dudo seriamente que a Thorin le hiciera contento verlos escoltando a una mediana del brazo.

—   No creo que le fastidiara, la verdad.

—   ¿Ah, no crees que le fastidie? —preguntó Bilbo cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y qué hay de esa vez en la que por poco Dwalin no notó a los bandidos que nos seguían por el escándalo que hacían?

—   Un pequeñísimo desliz.

—   Iré por mi cuenta, gracias, y llamaré antes tres veces solo para estar segura de no encontrármelos en una posición comprometedora.

 

* * *

 

 

Sí, el líder de la Compañía no estaba feliz con la inclinación que presentaba la Compañía por su saqueadora. Bilbo era consciente de ello, las miradas que le aventaba furtivamente el heredero de la Gran Montaña se lo decían. La acosaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo luego del incidente del bandido—tras el cual había sido severamente específico en que los quería con la cabeza centrada y no en las nubes—y la hobbit no podía evitar preguntarse algunas cosas. Pero no podía odiarla, ¿o sí? No, imposible. Difícilmente ella era la única implicada en el delito y además no había visto a Thorin mandar miradas asesinas al resto de la Compañía. Al menos no de la misma forma que él hacía con ella.

Oh Valar, ¿y qué si sí la odiaba? _Claro la única mujer de la Compañía_ , pensó con amargura, _debí habérmelo imaginado. Me lo culpa todo a mí. ¿Su Compañía me encuentra atractiva? ¡Obviamente la culpa es mía!_

 _El enano muy machista_ , pensó encolerizada, la sangre hirviéndole hasta colorar la punta de su nariz.

Al pasar el tiempo, sin embargo, de camino a hallar el arroyo, Bilbo no pudo evitar que su ira menguara con la belleza de lo que la maravillosa naturaleza tenía para ofrecerle.

A lo mejor estaba viendo cosas donde no las había y el rey Bajo la Montaña no le guardaba rencor y sólo sentía curiosidad por ella.

La cabeza de la hobbit iba tan ligera, que la voz de Fíli resurgió de imprevisto. “¡Bilbo claramente prefiere a un enano maduro, no un crío al que aún no termina de crecerle la barba, solo que es muy considerada como para decírtelo de frente!” La mediana casi se atora de la risa, una que se había guardado, para 1) no recibir preguntas al respecto y 2) no ser cruel—aunque sucediera en su cabeza—sobre del físico poco agraciado de los enanos.

En verdad no entendía qué podía pasar por las cabezas de la Compañía para creer que coquetear con ella los llevaría a algún sitio. Quizás solo lo hacen con ánimo de diversión, pensó la hobbit. De cualquier modo, seguía siendo cómico. Si se imaginaba las caras de Fíli y Kíli si les revelara “Sí, eh bueno, las hobbits preferimos los rostros suaves, el cuerpo libre de pelo salvo en los pies y oh, sí, una generosa barriga para hacer juego”. Probablemente se les descolgaría las mandíbulas.

Negando con la cabeza, la pequeña Bilbo empezó a oír el sonido del agua del río cercano correr y supo que iba en la dirección indicada, por lo que cuando alcanzó unos cuántos metros más, se dio la vuelta, tal y cómo prometió y llamó pacientemente.

—   ¡Disculpen, soy Bilbo, he venido a asearme! ¡Háganme saber si no es el momento apropiado y me iré!

Durante unos segundos la hobbit de Bolsón Cerrado se preguntó si los enanos no la habían oído. Suspirando, aclaró su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera repetir el mensaje con más estridencia, dos grandes y toscas manos se cerraron sobre sus labios, despegándola del suelo sin consideración. Bilbo pataleó y pataleó con pánico, hasta que finalmente la figura la giró para encararlo.

Dwalin la miró, haciéndole una seña con la mirada para que dejara de retorcerse. Cuando Bilbo pudo salir del momento de susto y paró de hacer ruido, el enano la soltó y en silencio, le indicó que la siguiera. Bilbo sintió casi como si Dwalin quisiera que se escondiera detrás de su gran figura, así que eso hizo. El enano la guio en prendas ligeras y botas rápidamente ajustadas a un lado del río, donde la hobbit descubrió que Thorin y Balin se había ocultado tras unas rocas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarles qué en nombre de los cielos ocurría, cuando la respuesta se armó sola. Siete goblins aparecieron del lado opuesto del río y Dwalin la obligó a echarse y gatear hasta los dos enanos.

—   ¿Habrán más? —preguntó Balin ignorando la presencia de Bilbo.

Thorin negó con la cabeza, Bilbo notó que su pelo chorreaba agua sobre la tela delgada de su túnica interior.

—   Imposible saberlo, son goblins mercenarios —declaró el heredero de la montaña.

—   Si alcanzamos uno metros más de largo, podemos atravesar el río de unos saltos. He visto unas piedras de apariencia estable cuando iba por nuestra saqueadora.

Instintivamente, Balin y Thorin miraron por primera vez a Bilbo.

—   ¿Y qué si hay más de ellos esperando ocultos? —dijo Thorin.

—   Los matamos desde luego, hemos lidiado con enemigos más amenazadores.

—   ¿Y si mejor vamos por la Compañía? —sugirió la hobbit intimidada.

Thorin la miró fijamente y Bilbo sintió cómo si sus ojos azules escrutinizaran en los de ella profundamente por un corto lapso de minuto.

Si bien había atrapado en más de una ocasión al líder de los enanos contemplarla y había dejado una tensión incluso más grave que aquel día en Bolsón Cerrado, siempre sentía un peso que no sabía si calificar como temor cada vez que Thorin Oakenshield tenía su atención centrada en ella.

—   Los goblins son ágiles, maestra saqueadora —dijo el heredero de la Montaña—. Incluso si nos encargamos de la mayoría, los restantes podrían correr la voz de nuestra ubicación a individuos no deseables. Tardarían días en dar con una Compañía de 13 enanos y una hobbit.

—   ¿Qué sugieres entonces Thorin? —dijo Dwalin y Bilbo agradeció que el guerrero robara la atención del líder de la Compañía, sin embargo, pudo—para su bochorno—sentir como la mirada de Thorin se mantenía unos momentos más sobre ella—. ¿Que nos vayamos y lo dejemos así?

—   Hay una forma —dijo Balin y los tres se voltearon a verlo—. Pero requeriré de las monedas de ambos, y… Bilbo—se volvió hacia la hobbit—. ¿Qué tan bien se te da trepar?

 

* * *

 

 

Dwalin se había ido, siguiendo la indicación de su hermano y Thorin y Balin aguardaban al momento indicado para intervenir según el plan.

Usualmente el legítimo rey no tenía ningún problema con los planes improvisados, no obstante, cuando estos implicaban especialmente en ayudar a una hobbit tan atesorable para la vista a subirse al tronco de un árbol, ahí se iniciaban sus contradicciones.

Oh, Mahal.

Balin había hincado una rodilla en el suelo, ofreciéndole las palmas a Bilbo para que subiera los pies y de ahí, alcanzara los hombros de Thorin. El rey bajo la Montaña pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de la hobbit cuando se sostuvo del tronco para mantenerse firme en sus hombros. Y si fuera poco, Thorin se sentía en el deber de no moverse ni un centímetro. No por la seguridad de la mediana, aunque sonara curioso, sino porque era muy consciente de que la basta de su falda le rozaba la nuca y si hacía solo un movimiento de cabeza (por más casual o inocente que pretendiera), podía alterar drásticamente la posición medianamente decente en la que se habían visto envueltos para conseguir librarse de los goblins mercenarios, y ver algo a lo que no estaba en derecho de contemplar. Y seguramente Bilbo también estaba muy al tanto de ello, por eso, en nombre del honor de su saqueadora, Thorin se mantuvo tieso como una roca, aguardando a que la hobbit se sostuviera de la rama que era su objetivo y los librara de una vez por todas de esa tan incómoda situación.

Cuando de pronto.

—   No la alcanzo —musitó la hobbit con dificultad y evidente vergüenza por los líos de su estatura.

—   Intenta balancearte, quizás puedas conseguirlo así —dijo Balin.

Mahal, no, no, no, no.

Thorin iba a protestar, cuando la hobbit ya había empezado a mecer sus pies forrados en fino bello dorado y lentamente, el líder de la Compañía pudo sentir cómo la falda de la hobbit se subía por su cabello hasta alcanzar casi la cúspide de su cabeza.

Mala idea, mala idea.

¿Debía cerrar los ojos? ¿Fingir un calambre y soltarla?

Podía de paso tirarse al río con el resto de su dignidad.

¿Dónde ese mago chiflado cuando se le necesitaba?

—   Con más fuerza y rápidez Bilbo —susurró Balin.

OH. MAHAL.

Con un último impulso, el borde de la falda de la hobbit se deslizó desde la frente de Thorin hasta cubrirle casi por completo la nariz, e inmediatamente el rey bajo la Montaña pudo sentir cómo Bilbo se detenía súbitamente. Su cara cubierta por la funda de la mediana, ardió en un rojo profundo. _No parpadees, no respires,_ se dijo el enano. No obstante, con determinación Bilbo saltó de sus hombros y un viento le sopló desprevenidamente las mejillas.

—   ¡Lo logró! —exclamó en un susurro Balin.

Thorin se aclaró la garganta, incómodamente, viendo a la saqueadora colgando de la rama del árbol. Su pequeño cuerpo hobbit luchando por mantenerse en el aire y sus llenas piernas blancas como la leche, meciéndose con la intención de llegar a tope. Balin la clamó silenciosamente y Thorin evitó verla a la cara. Finalmente la hobbit consiguió incómodamente llegar hasta arriba, cogiendo con fuerza las bolsas de las monedas de los enanos, preparada para lo que seguía del plan.

 

* * *

 

 

Una, dos y tres.

Las monedas llovieron intencionalmente de la mano de Bilbo, mientras los goblins del otro lado del río se irguieron con los grititos femeninos que se mezclaban con el sonido del agua. No tardaron mucho en percatarse de las hojas de un árbol que se agitaban sospechosamente del otro lado del arroyo y cuando lo saltaron, se sorprendieron mucho de ver la cara sonrojada cubierta de rizos de una pequeña criatura suspendida  incómodamente en lo alto de una rama.

—   ¿Qué es? —masculló uno de los goblins—. ¿Una enana? Podría acompañar a los dueños de esas pertenencias que hallamos.

—   No tiene la barba —respondió otro dubitativo.

Bilbo sonrió nerviosamente.

—   Ah, caballeros —acomodó la basta de su falda para que no le incomodara dirigirse a los mercenarios—. ¿Cómo les va?

—   ¿Qué eres? —preguntó hoscamente uno de ellos.

—   Soy una er… hobbit de la Comarca —Bilbo dejó caer otras dos monedas y tendió los brazos, haciéndoles creer que había sido de casualidad.

Uno de los goblins pisó las monedas de Bilbo, se agachó a examinarlas y luego la miró con suspicacia.

—   ¿Qué negocio se trae entre manos una _hobi_ con dinero enano?

—   Es hobbit, y ese dinero… bueno, er— no es mío…

—   ¿Eres una ladrona?

—   ¿Qué dice? ¡Claro que no! —rugió ofendida la mediana, balanceándose de la rama—. ¡Le haré saber que desciendo de los Baggins-Took y que en ningún momento me he visto en la necesidad de cometer hurto!

Los siete goblins intercambiaron miradas peligrosas, Bilbo sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba de temor. Más les valía a los enanos apurarse o ese podría ser su fin como saqueadora. Cuando en ese instante, Bilbo oyó un débil _crac_. El trozo de madera que la sostenía crujió de nuevo y la frente de la mediana se llenó de sudor.

—   ¿Tus pequeños amigos enanos te esperan, pequeña hobbit? —dijo el goblin, sacando una daga muy larga y filuda y enseñándosela con una sonrisa amarillenta.

—   ¿Enanos, dice?

—   No juegues a rodeos conmigo, extraña criatura, larva de árboles —Bilbo estuvo por devolverle el insulto, cuando un simple inflamiento de pecho provocó otro par de _cracs_ en el árbol—. Sabemos que hay enanos en este bosque, hemos hallado las pertenencias de tres.

Bilbo se detuvo súbitamente, alumbrada con una idea.

—   ¿Y ustedes creen que siete goblins son suficientes para vencer a tres enanos?

—   Son suficientes y de sobra, sumándote a nuestro botín.

—   ¿Entonces quiere decir que sólo hay siete de ustedes, que están solos?

El goblin apretó los ojos.

—   ¿Y qué hay con eso?

Bilbo esperó que la criatura lo hubiera dicho con la suficiente voz como para que Thorin alcanzara a oírlo. Interiormente, se llenó de orgullo.

—   Oh, nada, nada.

—   ¿Y qué hay de trece enanos, escoria? —bramó la voz de Thorin, emergiendo de atrás.

La cara del goblin relució con miedo, Bilbo deseó poder voltear para ver la cara del líder de la Compañía, pero supo que estaría mejor en lo alto de árbol que en el suel,o si caía.

 

* * *

 

 

Los enanos embistieron con armas contra los goblins. Fíli y Kíli, encargándose de un par de la derecha. Asquerosas criaturas eran sin duda, pero veloces como liebres. Mayor parte del esfuerzo de los enanos se requirió en corretearlos, zigzagueando entre los troncos para asegurarse de que ninguno escapara. Uno a uno, los goblins cayeron, ya fuera por un hacha que Dwalin lanzaba o por los cuchillos de Nori. Thorin se había perdido tanto en la batalla campal reducida que le fue un desconcierto total oír un chillido de Bilbo, quien aún seguía arriba del árbol—por su bien—, pero ahora este amenazaba dejarla caer debido a la fuerza empleada por Kíli, al atravesar uno de los cráneos goblin con su flecha contra el tronco de este.

El rey de la Montaña no dudó ni un momento en correr a atrapar a la mediana una vez que esta empezó a caer, y por un momento, con su pequeño cuerpo escurridizo entre sus brazos, Thorin se sintió embelesado. Bilbo tenía los párpados y labios apretados, como un conejito en peligro, no obstante, cuando esta abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta de quién había acudido a su auxilio, la reacción que Thorin esperaba—la cual, si era sincero era descubrir el mismo brillo que él tenía en la mirada—fue totalmente alterna a la realidad. Después de sonrojarse, Bilbo frunció y ceño y comenzó a moverse con incomodidad.

—   ¡Bájame, bájame! —exclamó.

Thorin se sintió un tanto hostil con esa respuesta (y desconcertado, muy desconcertado), sin embargo, cuando los ojos de la hobbit se desviaron brevemente y se llenaron de terror, su reacción cambió.

—   ¡Levántame, levántame! —ahora gritaba Bilbo, prácticamente trepando sobre su cuerpo.

El goblin blandió su daga hacia ellos descaradamente, con tanta destreza, que Thorin tuvo que dejar caer a Bilbo para poder lidiar en óptima capacidad con él.

 

* * *

 

El pequeño encuentro con los goblins, gracias a los cielos, había hallado su fin esa misma mañana. Los siete fueron cazados muertos y Balin, Dwalin y el heredero de Erebor recuperaron sus pertenencias poco después.

—   ¿Te encuentras bien, Bilbo? —le preguntó Balin con amabilidad, haciéndole pegar un salto.

—   Sí, muy bien —contestó la hobbit disimulando su sobresalto con tos.

—   Imagino que esa experiencia fue un poco cruda para ti, ¿no?

_No te lo imaginas Balin, no te lo imaginas._

—   Te recompondrás pronto, ven, Thorin nos necesita a todos para reanudar el viaje.

Bilbo se volvió hacia la Compañía, percatándose que los ojos de Thorin habían estado sobre ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Las cosas entre ellos no se iban a poner más raras de lo habitual por lo que había pasado, o sí?

El líder de los enanos apartó la mirada con un rastro de rubor que la hobbit no pasó por alto.

Iba a ser sin duda, una búsqueda peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *silba con cansancio* Vaya, ese fue un capítulo largo, ¿no? Bueno, sé que dije que sería una historia de dos capítulos, pero soy una esclava de los detalles y también un alma débil, por eso tengan un capítulo extra *screeches*  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que se engancharon con la historia (y por sus maravillosos comentarios, lloraré, no me vean), aguarden a la última actualización!


	3. Una Cálida Bienvenida y Memorable Despedida

Gandalf había sido muy específico después del engorroso incidente con los Trolls gracias al cual, ahora Bifur tenía problemas para mirar el caldero montado de Bombur de la misma manera, nadie sería enviado a aventurar por su suerte si alguna otra pertenencia de la Compañía llegaba a perderse. Sin importar lo importante que les significaba los ponis, Fíli y Kíli se llevaron una reprimenda por parte del mago Gris.

—     _¡¿Qué habrían los Trolls hecho si nuestra saqueadora se quedaba sólo unos minutos más a su merced?! ¡Qué enanos pero tan tontos!_

Thorin difícilmente se opuso al sermón que Gandalf le dio a sus sobrinos, pero sí añadió con testarudez que si no fuera porque su cayado todopoderoso los había salvado con el quiebre de la luz solar, seguramente serían parte de la digestión de las tres calamidades y no estarían sosteniendo esa discusión, ya que Bilbo se había dejado atrapar por las extremidades y los había forzado a soltar sus armas.

El mago enrojeció, pero de furia, hasta el último pelo de la ceja y lo que le espetó al rey Bajo la Montaña no pudo ser oído por la hobbit, dado a que ella se encontraba todavía desatando las cuerdas que los Trolls les habían puesto a los enanos poco antes de intentar cocerlos como a un cordero. Bofur estaba listo, desde un lado hacía flexiones de muslo, mientras observaba pacíficamente a Bilbo y Glóin dar una mano a Dori en contra de todos esos gigantes nudos, duros como roca, que sólo podían ser cortados a la mitad por las hachas de Dwalin.

—     Gracias —dijo Bilbo al enano guerrero, quien ahora se disponía a liberar a Ori.

Ella todavía recordaba al enano gritándole desde el palo al que los habían atado bajo la fogata: “¡No olvidaré esto, no lo haré!”

Dwalin pareció sorprenderse con su comentario, pero simplemente formuló una sonrisita de suficiencia y de un tirón, Ori estuvo por fin libre de los agarres de las cuerdas.

—     Cualquier sacrificio por esta búsqueda —murmuró sarcásticamente, volviéndose para terminar de desmontar lo que quedaba del campamento Troll. Bilbo sintió al calor subir a sus mejillas y con resignación a hallar una disculpa por el medio de “despellejarlos primero” al que se había visto forzada a tomar para ganarles tiempo, se preparó para retirarse humillada, no obstante, el enano más alto volvió a hablar—. Si lo que buscas es una aceptación por tus acciones, hobbit, vienes al lugar equivocado.

—     Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta —contestó fugazmente y procuró alejarse deprisa.

—     Aye, porque no hubo nada de malo con ellas —agregó el enano lo necesariamente alto para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Bilbo se volvió incrédula sobre su hombro. Dwalin, con una rodilla hincada en la tierra rasgada, le ofrecía una leve sonrisa de cordialidad.

—     Excepto tal vez tenerme incluido entre tus tan peculiares ideas para mantenernos a salvo —Bilbo rio suavemente—… o ¿cómo lo llamó ese mago despotricado? ¿”Ganarnos tiempo”?

La hobbit asintió.

—     Si eres así de lista como presume Gandalf, considera esto —se aclaró la garganta—, no te conviertas en mi enemiga por ofrecerme como a carnada otra vez.

Bilbo jugueteó con sus pulgares, detrás de la espalda.

—     Jamás soñaría con ello, señor Dwalin.

Dwalin asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—     Vete, entonces —dijo el guerrero—. Encuentra a Thorin y dile que he acabado de tumbar el alojamiento Troll.

Tras aceptar la tarea con un gesto afirmativo, la mediana se encaminó a paso ligero entre los otros enanos, quienes le ofrecieron sonrisas amables y disculpas por haber dudado de su lealtad frente a la adversidad. Bilbo les aseguró que no guardaba, en su corazón-hobbit lleno de generosidad y bondad remordimiento del qué gastarse las preocupaciones. En vez de prolongar su diálogo, les preguntó dónde se hallaba el líder de la Compañía, a lo que ellos constataron que aún sostenía un ferviente intercambio de palabras con Gandalf. Bilbo no pudo evitar sentir algo de presión en el pecho, pero se despidió y salió en busca del mago y el enano heredero. Al hallarlos, se sorprendió de ver a Thorin, abandonando furioso la compañía de buen mago Gris. Oakenshield por poco le rozó el hombro y con una mirada cargada de fastidio, acudió en busca de sus compañeros enanos.

Bilbo miró a Gandalf desconcertada, a lo que el viejo simplemente negó cómicamente con la cabeza y le preguntó si le apetecía unirse a él a la caminata que seguía en el viaje.

 

* * *

 

 

Honestamente, la hobbit entendía poco de magos. Según lo que su instinto le decía acerca de Gandalf, el viejo le parecía inútil hasta el momento en el que era _urgentemente_ requerido. Seguramente la Compañía no tendría oportunidad contra el dragón y el resto de peligros que albergaba la amplia Tierra Media sin su asistencia, sin embargo, si dejaban eso de lado un tiempo, Bilbo no conseguía adivinar qué podría pasar por la mente de su viejo amigo. Sí, de seguro, congeniaban muy bien hasta ahora, pero ¿en qué pensaban los magos? ¿En qué invertían sus días cuando no había ninguna aventura que los llamara? ¿Qué los hacía así de especiales además de su ~~cuestionable~~ magia?

Esa tarde, registraron una cueva llena de tesoros y Glóin, Nori y boffur se encargaron de hacer un depósito a largo plazo, como no podía faltar. Gandalf le ofreció a Bilbo lo que parecía ser una espada que se ajustaba a su tamaño y la mediana, tuvo sus dudas al tomarla.

—     Así podrás defenderte si otros Trolls se les presentan en el camino.

Bilbo sonrió lánguidamente.

—     ¿Thorin me odia por eso? —aventuró lacónica, desenvainando la hoja de acero—. ¿Por eso se veía tan enfadado momentos atrás?

—     Yo no me molestaría por lo que a un enano gruñón le molesta, pero para que lo sepas, Bilbo Baggins, no, no estaba de ese humor dado a tu tremenda tenacidad por salvarlos de ser convertidos a jalea.

—     ¿Entonces?

—     Cosas que no deben estropear tu espíritu, mi ávida compañera, ahora…

Los sucesos se detuvieron cuando un desconocido, arrugado hasta las orejas y cubierto de nidos de animales se presentó de la nada, en una carreta empujada por varios conejos agotadísimos. La Compañía lo observó con curiosidad y al oírlo hablar, identificándose como Radagast el Pardo, la cosa se puso todavía más rara. Tras un momento en el que Gandalf lo interrogó, ofreciéndole un poco de viejo Toby, el día, por decirlo así, no llegaría a su fin tan rápido. Una horda de orcos montando wargos protagonizó junto a la Compañía, la persecución más exhaustiva de la historia. Si no fuera porque el mago Pardo desvió a varios de los orcos con su extraño medio de transporte, Bilbo estaba seguro de que nunca hubieran llegado a ver la Montaña. Finalmente, hallaron refugio en otra cueva, hasta que tras el melodioso sonido de unos cuernos y una flecha que derribó a uno de esos sucio orcos, el camino oculto de las ruinas los llevó a no otro que el valle de Imladris.

—     Rivendell… —susurró la hobbit medio ausente, perdiéndose en el paisaje verde y de columnas blancas que los aguardaba.

 

* * *

 

 

Nadie odiaba más Rivendell que Thorin o a sí lo parecía, tal como Bilbo iba descubriendo. El líder de la Compañía gruñía por cada pieza de delicada apariencia artesana con la que se topaba y murmuraba en inteligible khuzdul con Dwalin a cerca de cada elfo que cruzaba su mirada. El resto parecía más interesado por ver qué comida les ofrecería el señor de Imladris, Lord Elrond, pero pronto sus esperanzas se desmintieron al comprobar adoloridos que el banquete de bienvenida no les ofrecía carne o huevos ni patatas. La hobbit los observó lanzar mordaces comentarios crueles al punto que le dio vergüenza sentarse entre ellos, por lo que se levantó, indignadísima por su comportamiento y se marchó.

Anduvo por el magnífico valle, convencida que era lo más bello que había visto hasta ahora en la búsqueda del reino perdido. Siempre había soñado con los elfos, por sus libros que hablaban de la Gente Hermosa y los mitos y verdades que rodeaban su cultura. A Bilbo jamás se le había ocurrido que tendría la oportunidad de conocerles, pero ahora, varios de sus deseos se habían satisfecho.

La hobbit descendió por unas escaleras que parecían levantadas por las nubes y respiró el puro aire de Rivendell, colocándose tras un balcón blanco, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que jamás tuvieran que abandonar esa ciudad.

—     Señora Bolsón.

Bilbo se volvió de un salto, casi mecánicamente. Thorin la observaba  desde una esquina y ella se preguntó cuánto llevaba ahí, en silencio y se sintió un tanto culpable por su sentimiento de no querer completar la búsqueda, de haberse tentado a abandonar su papel de saqueadora para permanecer junto a los elfos.

—     Gandalf solicita su presencia en la mesa del señor elfo.

—     ¿Lord Elrond?

Thorin hizo una mueca al oír su nombre, pero asintió.

La hobbit sintió a la tensión que los acompañaba luego de lo ocurrido con los goblins mercenarios tan fuerte como entonces. Lo acompañó en silencio, reportándose tal y cómo eran solicitados en la mesa del señor de Imladris.

 

* * *

 

 

—     Me imagino que hay varias preguntas que se le ocurren ahora, mi señor Elrond —dijo alegremente Gandalf, tomando un bocado de especies.

—     Varias, sí —correspondió el elfo propiamente, tomando un fino sorbo de su bebida.

Thorin observaba a Bilbo comiendo de reojo, a su parecer, la hobbit estaba más templada por el hecho de encontrarse en compañía de Eltron, Elon o como se llamara que tener comida frente a ella luego de bastante.

—     Pero ninguna tan urgente cómo la curiosidad que me despierta ver a una hobbit de la Comarca en la Compañía de trece enanos —el líder de _esa_ Compañía sintió el interés con el que terminó Elrond su oración y por poco cedió a clavarle su tenedor de lujo en los ojos —. Hola —dijo Elrond, ahora dirigiéndose únicamente a la mediana, quien se había sonrosado con su dulce vocalización.

 _Maldito elfo seductor_ , pensó Thorin.

—     Bilbo Baggins —se presentó la hobbit, casi derribando su copa de los nervios, pero sonriéndole embaucada—, así me llamo, Lord Elrond.

—     Ya veo —dijo el elfo.

—     Es un placer estar aquí, en Rivendell —prosiguió la mediana, lo que Thorin creyó que fue terriblemente innecesario—. Había oído de la grandeza de Imladris, pero sólo en mis libros, y sepa que su casa no tiene comparación en belleza.

_¿Dis-cul-pa?_

El heredero, hijo de Thrain se resistió escupir todo el vino en la cara de Gandalf.

¿Había acaso la mediana visto Erebor? ¡Esa era la casa más bella, de seguro! ¡La pobrecilla! Seguro Elgon había envenenado su inocente mente con sus miradas lascivas.

—     ¡Y la historia que precede a su familia! —continuó Bilbo encantadísima. Gandalf parecía sumamente contento con la ternura que había despertado en Lord Elrond, aunque Thorin no se había salvado de esa miraditas que el mago Gris le aventaba cuando alguna ocasión refería a su saqueadora. El líder se aclaró incómodamente la garganta —. Ciertamente grandiosa, no puedo siquiera empezar por expresarle lo afortunada que me siento de ser su invitada, Lord Elrond.

Elrond sonrió ampliamente por primera vez desde que los había acogido.

—     Vaya pequeña, me has dejado ciertamente sin palabras —dijo sinceramente.

—     Qué oportuno —interrumpió el rey bajo la Montaña—, entonces deberíamos empezar por discutir los asuntos pendientes.

—     Thorin, seguramente no le negarás la oportunidad a Lord Elrond de corresponderle a nuestra querida Bilbo por sus amables versos —dijo Gandalf, entrometido como de costumbre. Thorin apretó los labios.

—     Absolutamente, por favor prosiga —masculló el enano con reserva.

Elrond quitó sus ojos sospechosos de la figura del nieto de Thrór y la asentó en la pequeña y avergonzada de la hobbit.

—     Como iba diciendo, me has sorprendido, Bilbo Baggins de la Comarca —expresó el elfo—, y solo puedo asemejar tus amables palabras con un intento de las mías. Me disculpes, si no soy tan poético como tú —Bilbo rio y Thorin rodó los ojos—, porque verdaderamente, llevas el aire de las colinas en su semblante y la valentía del viento en tus pies. Aüle sea buena contigo y te bendiga siempre en sabiduría y belleza, que Rivendell nunca olvide tu nombre.

—     Es demasiado amable —rio la hobbit, moviéndose inquieta en su butaca.

Gandalf reía parsimoniosamente.

—     Ahora, halagos hechos a un costado —dijo el Lord de Imladris—, quisiera saber qué lleva a una hobbit de la comodidad de la Comarca al camino abierto.

—     Eso debe ser culpa mía —admitió Gandalf. Thorin y Bilbo lo contemplaban ansiosamente, esperando a que se le ocurriera algo y no revelara la intención de la búsqueda—, partimos con intenciones académicas, verá… y Bilbo, nuestra querida hobbit, como ya debe haber notado, compensa la mitad de cabeza que la Compañía y yo ponemos como grupo.

—     ¿Y qué intención académica sería esta que discutimos?

—     Un tema reservado para después de la mesa, por supuesto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una noche brillante, runas descubiertas a la luz de la Luna y un rumor esparcido acerca de un mal del tesoro que yacía bajo la Montaña y seguía el Linaje de Durin, a Bilbo se le ocurrió por primera vez sentir auténtica lástima por Thorin. Claro, si había sentido pena por la injusticia que le había arrebatado un dragón su hogar a él y al resto de enanos, pero nunca lo había pensado tan profundamente como ahora.

 _¿Podrías asegurar que Thorin Oakenshield no cederá?,_ había preguntado Elrond a Gandalf cuando creían no ser oídos. Erróneamente, Bilbo y Thorin, unos metros más alejado que ellos, escuchaban cada palabra. El líder de los 14 no esperó a oír la respuesta del mago, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

—     ¿Es verdad de lo que hablaba Lord Elrond? —preguntó Bilbo a Gandalf, luego de que este se sobresaltara de verla aparecer entre los setos.

—     La enfermedad, muy real, Bilbo, y peligrosa. Ahora, si me disculpas, es hora de que me tome una siesta. Podemos discutir esto al amanecer.

—     ¡Pero Gandalf, Thorin lo oyó todo!

El viejo mago se detuvo.

—     Thorin es muy consciente de ello, Bilbo. Aprenderá a lidiar con la presión, esperemos.

—     No se veía muy del tipo de lidiar cuando se fue.

Inesperadamente, un gesto de curiosidad surgió del rostro de Gandalf.

—     Quizás deberías hablar con él —la hobbit abrió los ojos al máximo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ocurre, Bilbo? ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos en este tiempo? ¿Por qué le temes a Thorin Oakenshield?

—     No le temo —aseguró Bilbo, inconvincente.

—     ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes, entonces?

Bilbo recordó, las miradas que salían de la nada, el cambio de comportamiento de Thorin, cuando ese tonto problema con los goblins había puesto mucho peor las cosas entre ellos, después de que la cabeza del rey bajo la Montaña acabara accidentalmente en su falda.

Todavía podía sentir el calor del embarazoso momento, la respiración del líder de la Compañía cerca a sus piernas.

—     Nada de importancia. Pequeños mal entendidos, ya sabes.

Gandalf le sonrió comprensivamente, aunque sus ojos brillasen con una luz demasiado peculiar.

—     En todo caso, me parece que aquí es el mejor lugar para acabar con diferencias. Rivendell, el Valle de Lord Elrond, lugar de treguas si me preguntas.

—     ¿Hablar con él ahora, cuando lo he visto marcharse afligido por lo que escuchó de ti y Lord Elrond? ¿No sería tonto llevarle también otro problema por el que consternarse?

—     No si se trata con la delicadeza que requiere, y en lo que a mí respecta, Bilbo, siempre he confiado mucho en la inteligencia de tu tacto con los demás. Llévale la cena y dialoga con él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No podía creer que realmente iba a serlo. Con una fuente de plata en las manos que contenía no otra cosa que especies y una elegante copa de vino, comida que los enanos no apreciaban (gran motivador para una charla amistosa), Bilbo se dirigía nerviosamente a la soledad de un limitado espacio bajo la sombra de enredaderas, donde dos elfos, le habían informado que se encontraba el rey.

Por cada paso que daba, la hobbit sentía que su estómago tiraba de ella para retroceder de regreso a su habitación, y por tentadora que fuera la idea, se repitió que la intimidación que tenía por el rey debía desaparecer lo más rápido posible, porque 1) era tonto temerle a alguien a quien ella estaba brindado su ayuda y 2) lo peor que podía ocurrir era que Thorin le dijera que se fuera. Eso probablemente dolería, pero no era que le costaría el brazo o el peor susto de su vida.

Sus preguntas se detuvieron súbitamente, cuando halló al enano, sentado efectivamente donde le había dicho, en un almohadón, contemplando majestuosamente el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Bilbo sintió un raro cosquilleo en el estómago, pero se atrevió a continuar. Cuando llegó a una distancia prudente, hizo notar su presencia con una leve tos. Thorin se giró, confundido, frunciendo el ceño.

—     Me dijeron que no fuiste para la cena —dijo la hobbit. El líder de la Compañía la examinó con cuidado— e imaginé que por mucho que odiaras la comida élfica, tendrías hambre.

La mediana le ofreció una sonrisa tímida y el rey no dijo nada, simplemente se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir y Bilbo, dubitativa, se acercó, poniéndose de rodillas y dejando la fuente a su disposición. Thorin miró a la comida vacilante, antes de tomar la copa y beber de ella.

—     ¿Tú —inició Thorin, limpiándose los labios con el antebrazo. Bilbo siguió su movimiento discretamente—… comiste?

—     Los hobbits necesitan siete comidas —dijo Bilbo—, no puedo permitirme ser tan exquisita como ustedes.

—     Ya veo —observó el enano—, aunque imagino que la comida, tanto como este lugar y Lord Elrond también te pareció fascinante.

La mediana sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada dos veces en el abdomen.

—     Tú, así como la Compañía vieron mi despensa —dijo Bilbo confundida—, creo que saben que prefiero los pasteles a los espárragos… Aún, así, Lord Elrond es amable.

—     Lord Elrond es un elfo, señora Baggins —interrumpió el hijo de Thráin—, la misma clase que nos dio la espalda cuando pasábamos hambre y no teníamos hogar.

Muy bien, se dijo Bilbo, quizás haber halagado a Lord Elrond frente a Thorin, a pesar de que no había considerado el daño que este podía significar en el líder, no había sido su movimiento más tenaz, ni el más considerado.

—     Lo siento —soltó, acariciando tiernamente su antebrazo—. No pretendía faltar al dolor de tu pueblo… en la mesa del almuerzo.

Thorin la miró desconcertado.

—     Ninguna de tus inocentes palabras aprendidas en Comarca podrían hacerlo —la hobbit lo miró, cayendo en silencio.

¿Eso era un cumplido?

El silencio incómodo los embargó y Bilbo no supo exactamente qué hace durante él, allí, de rodillas, frente a Thorin y la fuente resplandeciente. Con la luz que hacía brillar las trenzas azabaches del heredero de Durin y los años que de repente representaban esas marcas en su rostro, las suaves canas y la barba cruda, y sus ojos fieros. De hecho, para alguien de su apariencia, Thorin no era horroroso…

Finalmente convencida de que si el enano no la quisiera con él, le habría dicho que se fuera a descansar…, cautelosamente, Bilbo gateó a su costado y se sentó, palmeando distraídamente su rodilla. Pudo oír como la masticación del líder se hacía más lenta y la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Bilbo se hizo a la ciega, desviando su vista a su alrededor.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin notó como el viento jugueteaba con los rizos castaños de la mediana, mientras sorbía las últimas gotas de vino. El silencio que había entre ellos, que antes de esa noche era más que punzante, ahora parecía bajado de tono. Era bastante confortable y parecía por primera vez, capaz de albergar paz. Entonces sin querer, el enano se fijó en los ojos de la saqueadora, los cuales estaban perdidos en los alrededores de Rivendell y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se podía perder en ellos. Verdes como gemas, frescos y rodeados de pestañas.

—     ¿Sabes que esas flores de allá solo crecen en ciertas estaciones? —el rey emitió un sonido de curiosidad, fingiendo no haberla oído—. Esas de ahí, es dicho que no sobreviven luego de los veranos más fuertes.... Debí imaginar que los elfos las tenían.

Thorin gruñó con ese último comentario, pero Bilbo no lo notó, pues estaba muy ocupada levantándose y examinándolas con curiosidad.

—     Mis vecinos me odiarían si tuviera una de estas en mi jardín — rio codiciosamente—, ya me imagino la cara de Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ¡Jo! Espantosa mujer… Quizás podría tomar una semilla o dos… Oh, disculpa. Debo estar aburriéndote con mi naturaleza hobbit, mejor me llevo la fuente de una vez…

—     Para nada —respondió Thorin, quizás muy rápido, por lo que luego repuso—. Si debes hacerlo, nada te detiene. Probablemente no vuelvas a tener otra oportunidad.

Bilbo lo consideró y finalmente se decidió por hacerlo, en una servilleta, guardó cuidadosamente las semillas y se las echó al bolsillo.

—     Por cierto, Thorin —dijo tímidamente—, me gustaría hablar de algo contigo, si estás de acuerdo.

Thorin se sintió atrapado en la intriga, su ritmo del corazón alterándose sospechosamente sin aviso. Dejó la fuente a un costado y autoritariamente, pero con cordialidad le ofreció volver a sentarse a su lado. Se alegró cuando Bilbo no puso objeciones.

—     ¿De qué se trata, señora Baggins? —preguntó.

—     Escucha Thorin, yo sé que debe ser extraño tanto para ti como para el resto de la Compañía viajar con una hobbit. Puede que nuestras costumbres colisionen de vez en cuando en esta búsqueda, pero quiero que sepas que yo pondré tanto empeño como cualquier enano —el líder la escuchó atentamente—.Quiero realmente limpiar este asunto para poder comunicarnos correctamente en lo que sigue de la búsqueda: sería bueno reconocer la tensión que existe entre nosotros y me gustaría que no olvides que eso no significa que yo no te admire ni te respete como nuestro líder. Es sólo que a veces no sé cómo expresarme frente a ustedes, pero, pero… Bueno, ¿estoy cobrando algún sentido?

Thorin al parecer de Bilbo, estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo que no notó era la rareza con la que los ojos del enano la miraban.

—     Entiendo a lo que te refieres, saqueadora. No hay problema.

—     Me alegra mucho oír eso —dijo Bilbo en un medio bostezo, estirando sus brazos sobre la cabeza—. Vaya, debe ser muy tarde.

—     Debe serlo, lo mejor será que descanses —murmuró el rey.

—     Con todo esto aclarado —puntualizó la mediana— estoy segura de que así será.

Bilbo se puso de pie, balanceando los talones y sujetando la fuente de plata en sus manos, satisfecha con el progreso que había hecho. Thorin la observaba con cierta fascinación que el dormitar no le permitía discernir.

—     Que descanses —se despidió la hobbit caminando hacia su habitación, cuando se detuvo y se volvió hacia el rey—. Por cierto, nunca te dije gracias por salvarme de esa caída en el incidente con los goblins.

Thorin sintió a sus mejillas enrojecer tras recordar ese vergonzoso episodio.

—     No hay que agradecer —aseguró incómodamente, contemplando sus botas.

—     Tonterías, una hobbit debe ser amable. Muchas gracias,… aunque creo que se llevó su recompensa momentos antes, cuando mi falda se atrapó en su cabeza.

Los ojos de Thorin se volvieron maniáticamente sobre ella, pero Bilbo ya se había comenzado a alejar. Su silueta curvada, uniéndose a la oscuridad del Valle, balanceando tenuemente las amplias caderas, hasta que se perdió de vista. En completo silencio, el rey no supo que pensar y permaneció en su lugar por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

No había prisa, el viaje apenas había comenzado y había hecho las paces con la hobbit. Podría decidir si lo que Bilbo había constatado era algún tipo de invitación más tarde. Además, no era como si fueran a acabar en la boca del dragón para el final de la búsqueda, después de todo.

Luego, Thorin también se marchó y en la comodidad de Imladris, solo quedó una solitaria figura alta y vieja, vestida de Gris y formando aros de humo de su pipa. Gandalf rio brevemente.

Un mago, al fin y al cabo, que llevaba una Compañía de trece enanos y una hobbit a una montaña maldita por un dragón, debía hallar una fuente de diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se estira* Bueno, ahí está. Finalizado.  
> Quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar.  
> Espero iniciar fics pronto y más largos *grita*, pero bueno, dentro de poco inicio las clases y quién sabe, en realidad?  
> De todas formas, muchas gracias!  
> Espero vernos pronto.


End file.
